Bodyguard
by madeinfrance
Summary: "Clark was the most quiet guy Lois has ever met. Tonight, however, he was furious." Clark x Lois, Man of Steel verse.


Clark was the most quiet guy Lois has ever met.

Despite what he had to live through as a child, and then as a man, having to face brainless bullies that deserved nothing more than to get a lesson teached, he had always, _always_ remained calm - even if it was far from what he felt on the inside.

Tonight, however, he was furious.

"That was reckless, Lois."

She knew he was right, knew that she should probably not open her mouth now. Yet, she was shouting as well, trying not to wince with pain as she did. She hoped he didn't notice she was fighting not to lean on the table next to her, but she knew he probably did.

"I told you, I'm _fine_!"

"Really?" His voice was so cold, she barely recognised it. "You're barely even standing."

"Yeah, well I'm alive, and I've been trough worse, so drop it," but he blocked her way towards their bedroom - he was not going to let it slide this time.

For a minute, they just stared at each other, and Lois was starting to think that they could really cut the tension with a knife when he finally continued.

"It's one thing to be put in danger while doing your job. It's a totally different one to do it for something like that."

"You don't get to tell me what I can or can't stand up for, Clark." His jaw tightened even more, if possible.

"There's other ways to stand up for things than being killed."

"I'm free to do whatever I want, okay: I don't need your permission! And for God sake, it wasn't that bad, so you can - "

"Stop staying that, Lois!," he suddenly shouted, and it was so surprising, so shocking it immediately shut her up.

He had never yelled at her like that before.

For what must probably be the first time in her life, Lois didn't know what to say. Which, in the end, was probably a good thing, because apparently, he wasn't done.

"You got beaten up by a guy twice your size, so stop telling me it wasn't a big deal, because it was, and you have no idea how mad it makes me that you can't seem to see that."

She opened her mouth to speak, to try to argue in any way, but nothing seemed to come out. Again, they just - stared.

"You're right: I don't have a say in your professional life, because even if I worry sick knowing that you're in the middle of a warzone somewhere, that's your choice. And I can't keep you away from me to protect you from all the ennemies I make, because again, that's your choice, and I'm too much of a coward to stay away from you, anyway."

His eyes fluttered, but they stayed fixed on hers, so determined, so intense she almost forgot to breathe. He swallowed, and, voice more quiet, spoke again.

"But I can't watch you get hurt trying to defend Superman against people I don't even care about - especially when I can't get there in time to protect you."

Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour now, her chest and throat tightening at the hurt in his voice, the fear in his eyes. Not to mention the guilt.

And that's when she understood. Standing there, facing and looking at each other, Lois understood that it wasn't that she was harmed. Not just that, anyway.

"I don't blame you for that," she eventually managed, voice barely above a whisper.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Clark, come on - "

"It's not even about that, Lois," he cut her, not leaving her the time to let him know that it was okay, that it wasn't his fault, because it really wasn't. Superman had a world to save – he couldn't always hear her.

Unsurprisingly, Clark didn't seem to see it this way. Irritated, he shook his head, and passed a hand over his face. "Not everyone loves Superman: I accept that," he lied.

She knew more than anyone that the fact that some people still thought he had bad intentions, or simply and stupidly hated him for being who he was broke his heart - even if the rest of the world saw him for the hero that he was.

"What I wouldn't be able to live with is the fact that something happened to you because you feel the need to - "

"Protect you the only way I can?"

Clark looked back up at her at that, anguish so clearly written on his face, she immediately walked closer. Hesitating for only a second, Lois put her hands on his stomach the way she knew calmed him down, and dropped her forehead on his chin.

She felt his hot breath on her hair as he sighed. One of his hands left his hips, eventually, and he brought it to her neck, his warmth sending a rush of pleasure down her spine. Craving for more, she drapped both her arms around his chest and hold on tight, not caring about the pain in her entire body.

He did, though, of course he did, and he gently wrapped himself around her, careful not to hurt her even more as he held her close. Kissing her hair, he breathed her in, and Lois burried herself further into his neck.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his skin. "And I'm sorry I scared you. But that wealthy bitch really pissed me off," and she looked up when he chuckled, unable to contain her own smile.

"She's still one of the most influencial business women in the country," he said, but his voice was amused, and she knew that they were okay.

"A bitch nonetheless, I'm afraid. A botoxed one, at that," and he shook his head, tryig not to laugh.

Fingers holding on tight to the back of his shirt, she dropped a small kiss on his chin, and smiled at him. "I mean it, though: it's not your fault, baby. You can't just leave everything to come get me everytime I decide to get myself in trouble."

"But I will," he simply said, and just like that, her heart almost burst at - him. Just him.

His fingers came to gently brush her cheek, and he briefly stared at her bruise before his eyes met hers again. "Please - "

"I won't physically attack body guarded rich idiots who think they're good enough to critize my Superboyfriend – I promise," she whispered. "But I'll still hate their stupid guts and try to 'accidentally' make them trip every occasion I get: you can't take that away from me, Smallville."

He laughed, then, that amazing, beautiful laugh of his, and, eyes sparkling, Clark took her face between his large hands and told her how crazy she was as he bent down to kiss her.

She knew it will take him some time to get over what happened, if he ever did - but for now, relief ran through her as she felt him smile.

As they kept kissing, her right cheekbone still kind of burnt, but Lois caught a small 'I love you' against her lips, and that made everything okay.


End file.
